Sometimes, Love is Enough
by moreawake
Summary: Addison and Jake finally get married and take that trip to Fiji, bringing back a couple more souvenirs than they realized. [In other words, Jake should have knocked Addison up with a miracle baby or two during the finale, but because Shonda sucks, I wrote this.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

* * *

**Sometimes, Love is Enough**

She can't wait to marry him. In many ways, they already feel married, but she can't wait to be able to officially call him her husband, just as she can't wait to hear him refer to her as his wife. She will be his forever, and this time, she is even changing her name beyond just a hyphenation. Professionally, she'll stay 'Doctor Montgomery,' but outside of work and the medical field, she is more than happy to be 'Mrs. Reilly.' Legally dropping the name she shares with her father and brother was not something she ever thought she would do—she's a feminist to the core and comes from a prominent family—but she just wants to be as connected to him as she can. It's a new beginning. She loves this man to such a degree that it occasionally leaves her breathless, and she is so grateful that he loves her back just as much.

He is wonderful to her. He puts up with her craziness and maintains a good sense of humor about all of it; she can always count on him to calm her nerves by putting things into perspective with a joke, some good-natured teasing, or a kind word. He comforts her when she is sad, supports her in everything she does, and does sweet, thoughtful things for her when she isn't expecting it. Most importantly, he loves her despite her flaws and past indiscretions. It is because of him that she is finally able to forgive herself for everything that occurred in New York and Seattle.

She loves him for being everything that he is: a selfless and caring man, a loving father who would do anything for his children, and accomplished and brilliant doctor with intense passion for helping people through his work. She admires him, and he makes her want to be better person. He adores Henry, and Henry adores him. They are going to be a _family_, and she feels so completely content and at peace because she just _knows_ that this is the way things are supposed to be.

When she walks down the aisle, she can't stop smiling, and when he smiles at her, she gets butterflies. As they exchange their vows, she can hardly contain her joy, knowing that this man and this whole _life_ are hers.

xx

For their honeymoon, they finally get to take that trip to Fiji. When they are first sitting next to each other on the plane, he leans over and teases her by saying, _Oh, hello there, I'm glad you showed up this time_. It makes her laugh, and she kisses him, letting him know that she is glad that she showed up, too.

Hours later, in their private villa that overlooks a tropical ocean sunset, he has her gasping as he takes his time slowly loving every inch of her with his hands and mouth until she can't take it anymore.

"God, Jake, _please_," she moans, taking hold of one of his hands with her eyes closed. "Please, sweetheart. I need you."

As amazing as he is like this, she just wants _him_ now, and when he places one last lingering kiss to the apex of her thighs, she exhales. Her heart is beating like crazy, and she closes her eyes even more tightly in anticipation of the overwhelming sensations that will soon follow.

"Addison," he whispers breathlessly as he hovers over her. "Addison, look at me."

Desperate to feel him fully against and within her, she manages to comply just soon enough to see the love in his deep brown eyes as he cups her cheek.

"I love you," he murmurs, an adoring look on his face that speaks volumes.

"Love you too," she whispers back. "So much."

Upon her nod, he enters her gently, and when they begin to move together, it feels different somehow—more intimate than ever before even though they have done this countless times.

He is her husband now.

She is his wife.

And she has never been happier.

xx

Early one morning almost six weeks later, he is holding her hair back as she throws up in their bathroom before work. Flu season is in full-swing, and she is kicking herself for never taking the time to get a flu shot.

"Don't gloat," she warns Jake as she leans back against his chest once she is done. "I should have listened to you instead of putting off getting the damn flu shot, and now I'm paying for it."

He gives a short laugh and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Honey, I would never gloat when you're sick," he tells her before pressing a kiss to her temple. "But I think we may have brought a little souvenir back with us from Fiji."

She groans and moves out of his grasp to lie on the cold tile floor.

"We brought lots of souvenirs back," she grumbles, curling up on her side and using his thigh as a pillow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jake just smiles. "Hang on a second," he says, taking the childproof lock off the cabinet under the sink so that he can retrieve something inside. She sits up and watches as he reaches all the way to the back, fumbling around until he pulls out a small box and shows it to her. "What do you think?"

It's a pregnancy test—the last of the ones she bought back when she was still doing IVF. Though it's been more than a year now, she couldn't find it in herself to throw the thing away. She didn't expect to ever need to use it, but getting rid of it just seemed so final, like she was conceding a loss.

And now, she wonders. "Maybe."

A few minutes later, they are both sitting on the bathroom floor again, waiting to find out if they achieved through an act of love what medicine could not. She is in his lap now feeling anxious, sick, terrified, and very cautiously optimistic. She doesn't want to let herself get her hopes up too much, but she can't help but think of how well another baby would fit into their lives. She would love to parent two children with Jake. She would love to see him witness their child's birth, and she would love to see Henry become a big brother.

But she can't expect that it's going to happen—especially when the likelihood is so slim.

"Whatever it says, it'll be okay," Jake tells her softly, and something about the tenderness in his voice makes her start to cry.

"Do you want it to be positive?" She whimpers. "I mean, we haven't been trying, but we haven't exactly tried to prevent it either since we didn't think it was possible, and–"

"Addison, I would _love_ for it to be positive, but if it's not, I'll be okay with that, too," he assures her before brushing away a couple of her tears. "You and our son already make me very happy."

He's been saying it for a while now, and they even made it official last month, but she still melts a little every time he refers to Henry as _their _son. She melts a little more now when she considers the possibility that within a year, he might be saying "our sons" or "our kids." She knows it's cheesy, but just one look at him, and she doesn't care. He is perfect for her.

"How much time is left? This is taking forever."

He looks at his watch. "About fifteen seconds. Do you want to look first and tell me, or do you want to look together?"

"You look," she answers. "I can't look."

She's too nervous, and when he reaches behind them to grab the test off the floor, she can practically hear her own heart beating. She watches as he examines the stick, and when he doesn't immediately tell her the result, she prompts him.

"Jake?"

He meets her eyes and grins. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

He is beaming with pride and excitement, and she is left momentarily breathless when he turns the stick so that she can see the two pink lines clearly present in the results window.

Her hand flies to her mouth to stifle a sob of pure elation; she can't believe it. After everything, she just can't believe it.

"I'm going to have a baby," she cries, certain that this is the hardest she has ever cried over something good. "Oh my god, Jake, we're gonna have a baby!"

"We are," he laughs with tears shining in his eyes as he sets the test down next to them.

They kiss softly, and then he wraps her in a tight hug, murmuring how much he loves her and how overjoyed he is to be having a baby with her. When they pull apart, he keeps one arm around her and uses his other hand to cover her still-flat stomach. She settles her hand over his and silently thanks whatever god might exist for this second chance at life.

She ends up crying until she makes herself sick again, but Jake is there for her through all of it, and she has never before been so glad to be throwing up.

Later that morning when they discover two tiny beating hearts during the ultrasound, she nearly has to pinch herself to make sure she isn't dreaming. Much to her relief, though, she isn't. It's happening. It's all _finally_ happening—after all the heartache and without any injections, catheters, or petri dishes. They did this together, just her and her husband.

Sometimes, love is enough.

xx

* * *

**A/N: **So I started writing this before the finale, hoping that Shonda would give Addison and Jake a baby of their own, but, of course, she sucks, and gave the Bennetts a baby out of nowhere. What the hell. Anyway, I've been trying to add to this for two months (same goes for my story _Corresponding Shapes_, on which I am so stuck), but this one just seemed to come to a natural conclusion here. Thanks for reading :) Hopefully this helps some of you fellow Jaddison shippers who were really disappointed with Shonda's rushed/uneventful ending for them.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

* * *

xx

_Two heartbeats._ She can't believe it. She thought her life was perfect with her husband and son, but now there are two new little people whom she never thought would exist. _Twins_. With her gorgeous, amazing, saint-of-a-man husband. After all he has done for her, she is going to be able to give him two more babies. The grin on his face is seemingly permanent, and throughout the day, they share knowing looks and steal quick kisses. It's such a fun secret, and she _loves_ seeing him this happy.

She knows it's still very early and that the odds are stacked against them, but for right now, she is letting herself enjoy the moment.

xx

Within days, though, it becomes very apparent that none of this is going to be easy. She is sick all the time, often incapable of keeping food down and sometimes even unable to stay hydrated. Much of her time is spent curled up and miserable on the bathroom floor at home or on the couch in her office, leaving Jake with the responsibility of seeing many of her patients in addition to his own and tending to their one year-old little boy. She knows he would do anything for her and that she can't control her body's reaction to the pregnancy, but she feels guilty anyway.

She is also so afraid. She wants these babies so much, but her age and the fact that she is actually _losing_ weight during her first trimester have her doubting that things will end well. Even Jake is worried. Though they don't often directly discuss it, she can see it when he looks at her and can feel it when they lay in bed together at night.

Despite the rough days, though, there are moments where things are okay. On one evening at the end of her twelfth week, she notices Jake staring at her from their bed as she changes into pajamas.

"What?" She asks before stepping out of the unzipped dress that is pooled at her feet.

"Turn a little bit towards me," he instructs her, moving to the edge of the bed to get closer.

She eyes him strangely but does as he says, and almost right away, a soft smile appears on his face that she hasn't seen before: awe, amazement, reverence, and pride. His eyes are starting to water when she realizes what he is looking at.

"Addison, look in the mirror."

And sure enough, when she turns her head, she notices a difference in her reflection, a new and very slight curve to her lower abdomen that both excites and terrifies her. She gingerly brushes her fingertips over it and gasps.

It's all real now.

She turns back to him, speechless, and before she can even begin to put words to her feelings, her husband has her in his embrace.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair. "I know this is has been hard on you. I know you're afraid, but you have wanted this for so long, and right now, at this moment, it's happening. Let's just try to focus on that and not on any of the 'what ifs,' okay?"

"I know, but I—I just want them to make it," she cries against his shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart. Shh… I know you do."

He hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm so scared that they won't. I'm trying so hard to give them what they need, but it's just not physically possible. I can't do it. Their lives depend on me, and I'm failing them. I'm failing Henry, too."

She is so angry with her body for not allowing her to properly nourish her unborn children and for making her so exhausted and sick all the time that she can barely even care for the son she already has. She wishes that her mind could will her body into cooperating, and it frustrates her to no end that things don't work that way. She is also jealous of Naomi who is just as pregnant but has only a small fraction of the symptoms. She feels helpless and inadequate, and she is just so desperate for things to be okay.

"Hey, you are _not_ failing them. You are doing the best you can, and I'm so proud of you."

He rubs her back as she sniffles into his t-shirt.

"You're scared, though, aren't you?"

He sighs and carefully walks her backwards so that they can both sit on the bed. Once seated, he takes her hands in his.

"Addison, I think any man with a pregnant wife is at least a little scared, and given the circumstances, I'm probably a little more scared than the average guy, but when I really think about it, I know that my wife is as tough, smart, and strong-willed as they come. If anyone can do this, it's you, and I really believe you can, even if you don't," he says. When she meets his eyes, he gives her a reassuring smile and then gently brings one of her hands to his lips, kissing her palm before resting it against her belly. His hand remains over hers as he continues. "These little ones right here are going to be keeping us up all night in seven months, okay? They're going to be playing with their big brother in a little over a year, and the five of us are going to have so much fun together. They're going to drive us crazy sometimes, but it's still going to be everything you ever wanted and more, Addie. We just have to take things one day at a time."

She nods tearfully, allowing herself for a brief moment to envision the future that Jake foresees—the sleepless nights with each of them soothing a baby, afternoons where Henry will try his hardest to make his baby siblings laugh, and all five of them snuggled in bed on a lazy Saturday morning. It's a life she never thought she would have.

"You're not in this alone either. I know you feel bad that I'm having to take on extra stuff at work and at home, but I _want_ to do those things. Honey, you're carrying our babies; it's my job to worry about everything else so that you can concentrate on getting them here safely. You are my wife, and those are my kids, and the three of you, plus our son, are my world. We're working together on this, okay?"

"Okay."

"So no more worries?" He looks at her with hesitant optimism, and when he reaches up to cup her cheek, she can't help but give him a watery smile.

"No more worries."

He smiles and lightly kisses her lips. "Good," he replies. "Now can we please talk about how cute you look with this little baby bump? It may not be much yet, but it's pretty damn adorable"

She laughs, knowing that whatever ends up happening, her three children are lucky to have him as their father.

xx

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and thank you guys so much for all the feedback on the first part! I wasn't planning to add more to it, but this just came to me. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
